


Vanishing Point

by deepandlovelydark



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), MacGyver (TV 1985)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Flash Fic, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13206618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepandlovelydark/pseuds/deepandlovelydark
Summary: "Huh," MacGyver says, as they enter the TARDIS. "So how is it you're bigger on the inside?"The Doctor harrumphs. "Aren't you going to ask me?""Why would I do that, when she's right here?"Ace shakes her head, as the blonde dives beneath the console and entangles himself in the wiring. "Love at first sight, innit? Yuck!"





	Vanishing Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [heroofthreefaces](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=heroofthreefaces).



> A Christmas gift for heroofthreefaces, crossposted from my Tumblr.

If the TARDIS was a cat, it’d be purring. The lights have taken on a twilight softness, and their take-off’s never sounded so smooth.

“I wonder if I ought to be jealous?” the Doctor murmurs, a trifle sentimentally. MacGyver’s probing away at the console with a fresh ecstatic fascination that he remembers very well. From half a millennium or so ago.

“You’ve only got yourself to blame, Professor,” Ace observes. “Letting a handyman tag along was just asking for trouble.”

“I’m not just a handyman,” the blonde comments. “I mean, not all the time. Sometimes it’s spy work, sometimes chemistry…”

“Which is well wicked. D’you think you could have a look at my Nitro-9? Only the Professor’s such a bore about the timers, sometimes.“

“Well. Usually I spend more of my time trying to take bombs apart instead of putting them together, but I guess I could have a look…”

“Landing first,” the Doctor says. “I’ll be very interested to see whether you can do it.”

“Just five more minutes?” the blonde asks. “Only there’s one more thing I’d like to try fixing. It’s all colour-coordinated, I just need to line up these wires here, and those sockets there…“

**********

“Hey,” MacGyver says, as the three of them emerge from an invisible door into a mop cupboard at the Phoenix Foundation. “I guess that’s what it was for!”

The Doctor sighs, heads back inside. Starts whacking the console with his umbrella, very hard; the TARDIS pops and shudders back into the form of a police box.

“That would seem to answer that question. Do you have a pocket watch, by any chance? A family heirloom you’ve managed never to lose?”

“Um. I’ve got a hockey stick my grandpa made for me?”

“That…would not be it. No.”

“See,” Ace says helpfully, “the Professor has this theory. There aren’t too many thoroughgoing pacifist heroes out there, plus you’ve got this weird knack for inventing gizmos out of scrap.”

“I studied pretty hard in school.”

Ace rolls her eyes. “And you have companions, on and off. And you’re a scientific advisor to a weird group of planetary protectors.”

“Scientific advisor, huh? That’s a pretty good turn of phrase. Wonder if I could get Pete to change my Phoenix title…”

“On top of all of which,” the Doctor adds, “I refuse to believe anybody could just walk into the TARDIS and start flying her with no further ado. Other than myself, that is.”

MacGyver looks thoughtful. “I’ve got this anachronistic penknife. Fell out of a dream where I was inexplicably time-travelling.”

“That sounds like it,” Ace agrees. “Have you tried using it yet?”

“No. Just didn’t feel right.”

“There you are then!” the Doctor says heartily. “Probably all you have to do is fiddle about with the tools or something, and hey presto. Instant Time Lord.”

“Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa. Suppose I like being me, what about that?”

The Doctor blinks at him. “But if you really are a human version of me, what’s supposed to happen to this version of Earth? Without its resident Time Lord to look after the place?”

“But who’s going to do my job if I don’t? I mean, the Phoenix Foundation isn’t your average think tank. Not too many people who can do espionage and racecar driving and wilderness retreats and finding medieval lasers…”

“Professor, it sounds like he’s already on it.”

“Maybe,” the Doctor says suspiciously. “But what’s going to happen if you ever come across any aliens you know nothing about?”

MacGyver grins. “Bluff my way aboard their spacecraft and lock their isomorphic controls, maybe? Nice of you to put all the labels in English, by the way.”

“If that’s even English,” Ace mutters, trying her key on the door. It stays firmly locked.

“Proof of the pudding is in the eating,” the Doctor says, trying the door himself. This time it opens.

“Huh. Wonder what I did wrong there.”

“Absolutely nothing. But if you lock the controls to respond only to you, then naturally yourself and I can enter…can there be such a thing as a version of me without incurable wanderlust? Haven’t you ever looked up at the stars, and wanted to visit every last one?“

“Sometimes…” MacGyver says, a little wistful. “But really, I am needed here. Dunno how Pete would ever get by without me.”

“It’s a time machine,” Ace points out. “We can have you back the week before you left.”

He’s at the console so fast, the other two barely have time to shut the door before the TARDIS takes off for parts unknown.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Back in Time for Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249212) by [Tanista](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanista/pseuds/Tanista)




End file.
